


lonely girl (you are my world)

by safanger



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyway, i just wrote what my brain told me to say, title from lonely eyes by the front bottoms, what universe does this take place in and when?, who the fuck knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safanger/pseuds/safanger
Summary: “I don’t hate everything.” Mai rolled her eyes.“Oh yeah? Prove it.”“I don’t hate On the Road by Jack Kerouac. I don’t hate spending time with our friends. I don’t hate this right now. I don’t hate you.”ormai and ty lee swim together in the middle of the night. fluff and mutual pining ensue.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	lonely girl (you are my world)

**Author's Note:**

> cant believe the first thing ive written in months is a fic for AVATAR. stupid bitch.

She sat with her feet dangling in the cool water, the night breeze tugging on her hair. She was reading Kerouac's  _ On The Road  _ under the light of the two am stars and the fairy lights that snaked around the yard, reflecting a pinkish glow on the pool’s surface.

Reading in the middle of the night had always been an ethereal experience to her; the sort of loneliness that made it seem as if the rest of humanity had disappeared was slightly bittersweet, and she found the setting a perfect time to read. The experience was something the girl definitely didn’t hate.

On the topic of things Mai didn’t hate, the sound of an angelic voice lifted her out of her thoughts.

“Hey! What are you doing awake?” she didn’t need to look up to know that Ty Lee was approaching. She smiled faintly.

“Reading. What about you?” she glances upward and immediately wishes she hadn’t. Ty Lee was standing there, in jesus christ, her  _ undergarments. _

“Swimming! You should join me!” the shorter girl slipped gracefully into the pool. 

“Fine.” Mai closed her book. An overwhelming wave of self consciousness overcame her. There Ty Lee was, looking absolutely stunning, and here she was. A gross looking girl about to strip down to a camisole and shorts to swim with her. The fact that the girl before her was about to see her highly flawed body made her skin crawl, and not in a good way.

To clarify, she wasn’t comparing her beauty with the other girl’s. She was just nervous. Nervous that well, the girl that she was in love with would be seeing so much of her.

She quickly stripped her outer layer of clothes and rushed in. It was cool against her skin, however warmer than she expected. She let her hair float in the water, and when she got up it plastered to her back and shoulders. Oh well.

It was then that the poor girl realized that oh, the camisole wasn’t doing much of anything, and that in the water it was fairly translucent.

Heat crept up the back of her neck and to her cheeks, however the other girl thankfully hadn’t seemed to notice.

“It’s so nice in here, isn’t it Mai?” the shorter girl asked, smiling brightly. The pink fairy lights cast a rose coloured glow onto her face, making her already stunning features even more enamouring.

The dark haired girl was captivated. “Uh, uh yeah.” she managed to stutter out, her face burning.

“Are you okay?”

Mai mustered a nod before emerging herself fully into the water, allowing a few moments to collect herself.

She resurfaced, feeling fairly confident in her ability to act normal until she felt Ty Lee’s arms around her waist. 

“You’re warm.” The brunette buried her head into her companion’s shoulder, between her collarbone and her neck.

Mai inhaled sharply, her arms stiffening before slowly wrapping around the smaller girl.

“Oh, sorry if I was invading your space,” Ty Lee began to pull away.

“No, no. it’s okay. Stay like that. It’s okay. It’s… nice.” she managed out.

Ty Lee smiled and settled back into her embrace. “That’s a high form of compliment coming from the girl who hates everything.”

“I don’t hate everything.” Mai rolled her eyes.

“Oh yeah? Prove it.”

“I don’t hate  _ On the Road  _ by Jack Kerouac. I don’t hate spending time with our friends. I don’t hate this right now. I don’t hate  _ you. _ ”

Ty Lee nuzzled further into her arms, and if she didn’t know better, she would have sworn she felt the girl press a kiss on her collarbone.

“Thanks Mai.” she untangled herself from her friend’s arms and lay back, floating on the surface of the water. She stared up at the stars, her attention so focused on them that Mai managed to have a moment to just look at her.

She was, by anyone’s standards, beautiful. Just ask every boy that passed her on the street. They most definitely would agree.

But to most people, she was just that. Physically beautiful. However, in the eyes of the raven haired girl, she was absolutely irresistible in every sense of the word. From her cheerful attitude that could make even Mai smile, to every single imperfection that made her unique, and the many more aspects of her that most people could not understand, she was perfect. At least, to Mai she was.

Lost in her own thoughts and feelings, she did not realize that Ty lee was now looking back at her, smiling softly.

“What are you thinking about?”

And as she stared down at her, seeing the way the stars and moon and lights lit up her face, she spoke the truth. “You,” she said softly.

Ty Lee blinked rapidly. “O- oh.”

Fuck. she messed up. Of  _ course  _ she did.

“Sorry.” 

The brunette giggled. “What for?” she playfully splashed the water into Mai’s face.

“Hey, no fair!” she groaned, before grabbing the shorter girl’s legs in an attempt to dunk her underwater.

Ty Lee squirmed out of her grasp, tugging on her hair in an attempt to pull her underwater.

This, unfortunately, did not work, and while she was focused on pulling the other girl under, Mai was able to push backward, forcing her underwater.

She resurfaced giggling. “Darling, it’s getting cold in here, can we go inside?”

Choosing to ignore the warmth creeping up her neck from the nickname, she merely shrugged and said, “sure.”

They climbed out of the pool, shivering. They tiptoed through the door and hallways, careful not to make any noise, not wanting to wake anyone up. They did  _ not  _ want to explain why they were half naked and dripping with chlorine-scented water.

They made it to Mai’s room without any incidents; Ty Lee leaned her head out of the opened window and wrung out her soaking hair.

Mai tossed her a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. Dry clothes to sleep in. she faced away from her to change, glad to be rid of the cold damp fabric that clung to her skin. 

They sat on the floor together for a while, enjoying the other’s company in a comfortable silence.

“Thanks for joining me out there. Your company was appreciated.”

Ty Lee smiled. “Thanks for agreeing to swim. I had a lot of fun.”

“anything for you, dear,” Mai said quietly.

While the two often used platonic nicknames for each other, hearing the girl you’re pining after call you something like ‘dear’ or ‘sweetheart’ or ‘darling’ is quite a remarkable experience.

They sit, shoulders touching, shuffling through Mai’s tarot cards that had been scattered about her floor.

“You know, I think I’m in love with you.” Ty Lee managed to spit out, never lifting her head. She just kept looking through the cards. She was embarrassed.

“A-” Mai stutters, her heart racing, “are you- are you being serious?” her cheeks were burning bright red.

“Yes.” Ty Lee finally stopped what she was doing and looked up. “Yes.” she says again, as if she couldn’t believe she was saying those words aloud.

“Oh.” the dark haired girl looked down at her lap before meeting her eyes. “I love you too.” her voice was weak, pathetic almost.

Ty Lee’s eyes grew wide, and before she could comprehend what she was doing, she leaned over and kissed the taller girl. It lasted only a few seconds. She pulled away and looked at Mai, really looked at her.

Her eyes were filled with adoration. Love. this was all the confirmation Ty Lee needed that this  _ was  _ what she wanted. So she kissed her again. 

And they fell asleep, limbs entangled, under the light of the stars from the open window. They were okay. As long as they had each other, they were okay.


End file.
